The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a hardy herbaceous perennial of the genus Tiarella, and known by the cultivar name ‘Morning Star’. The genus Tiarella is a member of the family Saxifragaceae.
The new cultivar originated as a cross between unknown parents. This new Tiarella was one of many seedlings grown from select, proprietary, interspecific hybrids that were unnamed, experimental varieties that were mass pollinated in the greenhouse in Canby, Oreg. The instant plant was selected as outstanding from the above seedlings. From observation of the characteristics exhibited by the instant plant, it is an interspecific hybrid. As such no species designations are given.